7 Knights
Story John, Sunder, Charmcaster, Eddy, Hex and Animo arrive back at the castle, where Julie, Tack, Lucy, Ship and Padmé were waiting for them. Padmé: Welcome back. Phantom: Yes, welcome back. (Everyone turns, and sees Phantom there.) John: Ugh. What do you want this time? Animo: (Frightened) John Smith! Don’t insult the King! Phantom: It’s quite alright, Animo. Just like I did last time, I’m here to introduce to you the last seven Knights. (A group teleports in. A Highbreed, Zombozo, Rob Lucci in human form, Darkstar, Gwen, Kevin and Zs’Skayr appear.) John: No. Lucci. Lucci: Hello, John. It has been a while. (He admits a low growl.) John: And Zs’Skayr. How are you alive again?! And how are you out in sunlight?! Zs’Skayr: The Osmosian here, (Points to a moaning Kevin) absorbed my consciousness when he became mutated. Phantom was able to free me, and give me protection from the sun with his magic. Phantom: This final round will be a 7 on 7 match, here at Bellwood Castle. It will be tomorrow. And remember, I’ve ordered my Knights to kill you all. Goodbye. (The group then teleports away.) Sunder: That was a dangerous combination of enemies. Though I don’t think the clown is that bad. Tack: And that is why he’s there. He may be weaker physically, but he is definetely as dangerous. John: Alright, let’s head inside and rest. We’ll need it, and to determine who will fight who. End Scene The next day, the group goes outside, where Animo was waiting for them. Animo: Hello, everyone. Are you ready for the final round? John: As ready as we’ll ever be. Let’s do it. Animo: In that case, let us begin! (The stage comes out of the ground, Team Heroes being on the side furthest away from the castle. On the other side, Zs’Skayr, Highbreed, Lucci, Zombozo, Darkstar, Gwen and Kevin teleport in.) Julie: I don’t like this. Padmé: Me either. Do you really have to do this? John: Yeah. Animo: First contestants, come forward! (The Highbreed jumps onto the stage.) Highbreed: Which one of you vermin will fight me? John: Him, huh? Eddy. Eddy: Right. (Eddy goes onto the stage. He now has a new, green backpack.) Animo: Him? Not who I was expecting. The first match, Knight Highbreed Commander vs. Eddy, begin! (Eddy’s eyes glow turquoise, and his backpack turns into the Toltech Battle Armor, forming around him. This one covers his head.) Sunder: Whoa. He actually got that armor he took from the Forever Knight to work. John: Of course. No one is better with computers or machines than Eddy. Eddy: Yep. And I added a few additional features, just for this. Eddy holds his arms up, activating flamethrowers to shoot fire at Highbreed. Highbreed charges forward, through the fire. Highbreed then punches Eddy, knocking him back slightly. Eddy punches Highbreed back, pushing him back near the edge of the stage. A hatch opens in the chest of the Toltech armor, and Eddy fires several missiles at Highbreed. Highbreed punches the missiles, taking a step forward with each punch. Highbreed fires finger darts at Eddy, which gets into the suit. Highbreed goes to punch Eddy, and Eddy tries to move his arms, but is unable to. Highbreed then grabs the head of the suit. He crushes it, throws it aside, and pulls Eddy out of the suit. Eddy slams Eddy into the ground, and punches him hard, cracking the ground underneath him. Eddy loses his breath, as Highbreed goes to attack again with his right fist. The suit then fires a laser beam, which slices Highbreed’s arm off. Highbreed: Agh! You scum! Die! (Highbreed goes to punch Eddy again, when the Toltech armor falls on top of Eddy. Highbreed punches the suit, but can’t get through it.) Ah. He’s lost, if not dead from being crushed. Call it. Animo: Winner, Highbreed! Highbreed: Curse the scum for destroying my arm. I’m going back to the castle to get this restored. (Highbreed teleports away. Then, the Toltech armor turns back into a backpack, with Eddy moaning in the crater.) John: Eddy! (John jumps onto the field, going over to Eddy.) Can you hear me? Eddy: (Weakly) Sorry I lost. (Passes out.) John: (Gives sigh of relief) Don’t worry about it. (John grabs Eddy’s backpack, and carries Eddy off the stage.) 'Sanare Spiritus! '(His hands glow with mana, as he starts to heal Eddy.) Zombozo: Hehehe. And that is how things will be for the rest of the round. (The group looks onto the stage, seeing Zombozo was there.) One by one, you will all lose to the power of the Knights. Though it is inevitable. Those who fight against Phantom are doomed to fail. His power is greater than yours. His skill with the alien forms is greater, he possesses stronger magic power than any of you. He cannot be killed, and he cannot lose. Charmcaster: His words. Are powerful. Sunder: So that’s what you meant before. John: You still sure you want to fight him? Tack: I resisted him before. I can do it again, and kick his butt. John: Then take him out. (Tack nods, and steps onto the arena.) Zombozo: Oh. You. I was hoping to fight someone stronger. Tack: That’s a laugh, coming from the weakest of the Knights. Animo: The second match, Knight Zombozo vs. Tack, begin! Zombozo: Nothing up my sleeves, and, (Claps hands together, then separates them, holding a cannon in his hand.) Ta-da! (Zombozo fires the cannon, which fires a black cloud projectile. Tack jumps and rolls out of the way, when Zombozo fires again, hitting Tack and knocking him to the ground, his head trapped in the cloud. He struggles to get it off for a second, but then stops, relaxing.) End Scene Tack is in a room of complete darkness. The only thing clearly visible was himself. Tack: Where am I? (Tack starts to walk, but doesn’t move.) I’m trapped. Zombozo: (Echoing) That’s right. Zombozo laughs, and Tack turns around. Zombozo’s giant head was coming out of the ground. Tack starts to run, still not going anywhere, when he trips and falls. He looks back to see a zombie blue hand on each of his legs. Out of the ground comes a zombie John and Ahsoka. They were both moaning like mindless zombies. Tack: John! Ahsoka! Zombozo: You failed them, Tack. After the defeat of Team Heroes, Phantom turned the remaining survivors into zombies. He also removed all of their free thought, as he no longer needs them to be able to think. Tack: John! Ahsoka! Fight it! You two are both stronger than this. You’re minds can’t be destroyed just like that. (Then, the floor turns into a liquid, and Tack sinks through the floor.) Tack is falling through the sky, and everything was on fire. The buildings were collapsing, the streets were turning to tar, the forests were all but burned down. He then sees John, Ahsoka, Charmcaster, Hex, Sunder, Eddy and Lucy just standing there, all on fire. Zombozo: This world will burn under Phantom’s rule! All hope is lost! (Zombozo starts to laugh.) Tack: No. (Covering his ears.) No. NO! Tack closes his eyes, and the sound of the burning city and the moans of the zombies disappears. The only sound left was Zombozo’s evil laugh. Tack: That’s it! (Tack lowers his arms, and stands up on air. He keeps his eyes closed as he stretches his neck up as high as he can, almost four meters.) Zombozo: (Stopped laughing) What are you doing?! (Tack then retracts his neck, and slams his face into the stage floor, creating a large crater.) Back on the battlefield, Tack pulls his head back up, the cloud on his head gone. Zombozo is staring in disbelief. Zombozo: Impossible! No one should be able to break free from the nightmare. John: Alright, Tack! Tack: (Forehead bleeding) An illusion of my worse fears. That’s a neat trick. Now it’s my turn. Tack’s neck instantly stretches across the field, hitting Zombozo with his head like a cannon. Zombozo is pushed back, but not knocked out of the arena. Zombozo then begins to float, and zigzags his way towards Tack. Tack charges forward, jumping to kick Zombozo. Zombozo blocks it and extends his arm to punch Tack. Tack jumps and dodges, going to punch Zombozo. Zombozo disappears, as Tack lands on the ground. Tack: Where’d you go, coward? (A laser hits Tack from behind, knocking him to his knees. Another laser hits him in the chest, forcing him to his feet.) I see how it is. Very well. Tack extends his neck to the edge of the stage, then starts spinning his head in a circle, spinning it like a chain. On the third revolution, Zombozo gets hit and caught in Tack’s neck, and starts spinning with extreme force. Zombozo slips underneath the neck and gets free, but the force launches him skyward. Tack motions his neck and swings his head at Zombozo, hitting him and slamming him back into the ground. Zombozo: (Angry) Why you! (Zombozo pulls out his cloud cannon and prepares to fire. Tack launches his head forward, hitting and destroying the cannon, releasing a dark cloud that enveloped Zombozo’s body. Tack retracts his neck, avoiding the explosion.) End Scene Zombozo was in a room of complete darkness, similar to the one Tack was in earlier. Zombozo: Oh, ha ha. It seems like I’m trapped in my own nightmare cloud. Tack: Maybe that’s true. (Zombozo jumps back and turns around, seeing Tack’s giant head.) But unlike me, you can’t break free. Zombozo raises his hand, and fires a laser. The laser then stops, and turns into a Basilisk. It releases a screech, and turns to Zombozo. Zombozo: Aaaaahhhhh! (Zombozo starts to run, as the Basilisk grabs him with its mouth, and eats him.) Inside the stomach, Zombozo floats down, and sees a room where several Zombozos were being tortured. One of the Zombozos was facing death by stretching, another by whipping, one by electric chair. But Zombozo floats over one station, where a crowd of people were throwing sharp objects at Zombozo on the stage, booing him about his performance. Each time the Zombozo on stage was hit, the real Zombozo screamed in pain, feeling the blade entering his body. Back on the battlefield, all that can be heard is the series of screams of pain coming from Zombozo from inside the cloud. Tack was on his knees, panting heavilly Tack: Come on, work. (Zombozo then lets out a blood curdling scream, as the cloud explodes into confetti. Zombozo was gone.) Animo: Winner, Tack! Tack: Yes. (Tack then falls over, collapsing.) John: Tack! (John jumps on stage, carrying him off.) Beat fear with fear. Interesting idea. Characters Team Heroes *Eddy (competes) *Tack (competes) *Sunder *Charmcaster *John Smith *Lucy Mann *Hex Others *Padmé Amidala *Julie Yamamoto Villains New Chess Pieces *Highbreed Commander (competes) *Zombozo (competes) *Phantom *Rob Lucci *Zs'Skayr *Darkstar *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Dr. Animo Illusions *Ahsoka Tano *Basilisk Trivia *The remaining Knights are revealed. *It's revealed that Lucci was brought back to life, as well as Zs'Skayr. *The Highbreed that appears is the one that died in If All Else Fails (John Smith 10). He was revived and mutated to serve Phantom. *Unlike the MÄR Heaven final round, this one has a character who loses their match. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Rob Lucci Arc Category:John Smith 10: New Chess Piece Arc Category:John Smith 10: War Games Category:John Smith 10 vs. Phantom Arc